1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus and, more particularly, to an output apparatus to generate a line pattern such as a rule line or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, to generate a line pattern such as a rule line, a character pattern such as "213D" or "l" is commonly used and generated in place of such a line pattern, or a graphic function in an output apparatus is used, or a function of an image output (rather than character output) is used.
However, in the above conventional methods, in the case of generating what is called a decoration rule line as shown in FIG. 2, the generation itself cannot be performed or such a decoration rule line can be generated only as an image output, so that there are that drawbacks that it takes a time to transfer an image and that a long time is needed before the generation can be performed and completed.